


stranger that knows all my secrets

by Not_so_super_nova



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game), Ranboo - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, No Smut, POV Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), POV Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), mycts, philza - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_so_super_nova/pseuds/Not_so_super_nova
Summary: ¨The night was bitter, but at least he was home in l'manburg, or was he ¨´maybe his plead was heard or maybe his savior is much much worse.´ranboo and technoblade Angst and Hurt/Comfort.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	stranger that knows all my secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in a while so feed back is good,anyway hope you enjoy :)  
> also thank em (froggy.moss on insta) for fixing my spelling and grammar

The night was bitter, but at least he was home in L'manburg, or was he?  
This was the last thing Ranboo remembered thinking before the tears cascaded down his face, this was not home to him,it was nothing more then a hole in the ground where there was once a home, family and love, home he was never a part of.  
But maybe he could have a home of his own or not, who really knows?  
START OF THE STORY  
The freshly fallen snow dissolved under Ranboo´s feet, the eerie cold wind burning his exposed skin, he wondered how Phil and Techno could endure the harsh weather, maybe it was because it gave them a place away from everything and everyone in this fast pace world, somewhere to find peace in the violence of the cold. He could look at that with admiration, given after all that what Ranboo wants is an escape.  
As his eyes adjusted he saw Philza standings a few blocks ahead, his wings protecting him from the incoming blizzard. As Ranboo saw him he feel some sudden comfort against the storm, against the world. he wandered over to Phil but just before he could make it, he fell over his own long limbs into water, luckily for Ranboo he was wearing armour to fight against the cold but that didn't stop all the pain getting to him, maybe luckily, maybe not, but he passed out from the pain.  
POV: Ranboo  
I awoke to a dark figure in the doorway, my head swirled as I try to get my eyes to see in the pitch-black room, they just stood there, my heart rate was picking up, I start to feel my eyes burning, i need a panic room, I need this thing in the door to go. ¨Phil is that you?!¨ my voice showed the fear I was holding back as it echoed around the room I was in. Where am I,where am I?¨Wh.. where am I?¨ the figure stepped closer to me without a sound.  
¨I'm. your. worst. nightmare.¨ pausing after each word, you could tell the voice was smirking even if you couldn't see them.  
I slumped to the floor,my knee bleeding from how hard I fell, ¨Dream?¨ my voice came out as a broken whisper , I could hardly get one word out.  
The figure came into view once more, a mask covering their face, an axe by their side, they bent down to my level, I backed up as much as I could, as I'm still glued to place from terror.  
¨I am dream¨ he muttered in my ear ¨but¨ I pulled legs to my chest and my arms around them as if it would keep me safe, ¨I'm not just Dream, I'm you¨  
I broke when I heard those words, I tried to yell for Phil,for a home,for anything or anyone to save me, but nothing come out of my mouth, my body was still burning from the water, I couldn't feel my amour on me, I have no weapon or my memory book, I have nothing, nothing and no one to save me. I begged for someone, anyone but Dream please.  
´maybe his plead was heard or maybe his savior is much much worse.´  
POV: Technoblade  
(If something has {...} around it, it means it’s the voices)  
I walk up stairs to check on Ranboo, I don't really know what to think of this kid, after helping Phil bring him inside he went off and left me to check on him, what does he think I'll do,calm him down? As if. I hope he’s nothing like Tommy.  
{You miss him, you know you do}, god damn voices, ¨No, I don’t miss him¨ I muttered to myself.  
I came to the top of the stairs and slowly opened the door, I saw Ranboo laying on the floor, with what looked like burned skin on his face as his tears fell over them.  
¨Ranboo, i- what's going on?¨  
{come on techno you can do better than that}  
{hurt him}  
{help him}  
I turn on the light so he can see even if it has no use for me, he looks up the fear covering his eyes, but he's not scared of me ¨Ranboo ,it’s me Techno, what happened here?¨  
¨I-¨ Ranboo´s voice barely reaches me.  
POV: ranboo  
Even with the light now illuminating the room I still couldn't see past my own tears. ¨Ranboo.....¨ I could hear him over the ringing within my ears, I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. Everything I felt was overwhelming, my face burnt from my own tears, and Dream, was he even really here? Was any of it real? Is anything real? Am I real?  
My mind starts to come back to whatever reality I'm in as I feel a firm hand on my shoulder, I look up accidentally locking eyes with technoblade, we look away at the same time, I guess we are both not so great with people, I look up once more as my eyes clear up and I see his pickaxe at his side and then his boots up to his knees, his hair was draped behind him but it was clearly longer than I could ever even take care off. He sits down with me still not looking at me, and then I see it, a book in his hand, my book, still with its lock on it untouched, he didn't read it? I feel my fear slip away somehow, I don't really know Techno, but he holds my life, my secret in his hand, but he chose not to read it, unlike many people would do, even after what has happened today, i feel a sense of tranquillity here. ¨Here, take it,it's yours after all¨ I smiled lightly for the first time tonight, taking the book from him, and looking at his eyes , they are black, the darkest thing you could ever see , powerful, chilling, and yet calming we sat there for a while, to the point where I was falling asleep,I leaned onto Techno, he seemed shocked but just sat there, I closed my eyes for the last time as i let the darkness calm me,¨Goodnight Techno¨ I say to him as I fall asleep, ¨Goodnight Ranboo¨ I didn't hear him say it but somehow I knew he said it.

POV: Philza  
I knocked on the door to Technoblades room, where we had temporarily put Ranboo, no one responds, feeling a bit scared I opened the door, but what I saw was shocking, I expected to see Ranboo hurt by Technoblade, but no, they were laying on the floor next to each other. Ranboo asleep with his head on his shoulder, and Technoblade… asleep? It seemed like it. I walked over and ,yes, he's indeed asleep next to Ranboo. I smiled to myself, I think Ranboo will be just fine here.  
THE END (idk i don't think its that good lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, if you want to give me feed back that would be appreciated, and here have some blue after that story 💙💙💙 💙 💙


End file.
